


Equipero 2 - Egyenjogúság

by Herika



Series: Equipero - Egyenjogúság [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bonding, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potternak és Perselus Pitonnak össze kell házasodnia. Perselusnak vannak elvárásai. Harry annyira nem ért egyet velük.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipero 2 - Egyenjogúság

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Equipero 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26484) by Me. 



Írta: Meri  
Eredeti Cím: Equipero 2.  
Eredeti történet megtalálható: http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=163  
Fordította: Herika  
Bétázta: Gernon, akinek ezúton is nagyon köszönöm a gyors és hathatós segítségét.  
Jogok: Nem az enyémek  
________________________________________

 

Equipero 2 – Egyenrangúság 2.  
A rákövetkező nap

 

Piton a nyakát csókolgató szájra és az oldalát cirógató kezekre ébredt. Álmosan és otthonosan dőlt bele az érintésbe, és élvezettel dörmögött. A háta mögül érkező lágy kuncogás azonban azonnal ráébresztette, ki is az, aki mellette fekszik az ágyban.

– Lazíts, Perselus! Majd én gondoskodom rólad – szólalt meg Potter, és közelebb húzta őt magához, miközben keze a hasára vándorolt, aztán még lejjebb, majd finoman körbeölelte.

– Ezzel nem győztél meg, mivel te még saját magadról sem tudsz gondoskodni. – Sokkal élesebb hangsúllyal akarta kimondani, nem azon a ziháló hangon, ami kibukott belőle.

– Bízz bennem! – kuncogott Potter.

Első ösztöne az volt, hogy nemet mondjon. Ugyanakkor rádöbbent, talán nem igazán áll érdekében, hogy ezen a ponton megzavarja Pottert. Nem, amikor a fiú kezei olyan kellemesen dolgoznak rajta. Ezért még jobban beledőlt az érintésekbe.

A fiú a hasára görgette Pitont, majd az ágy végéhez lökte a paplant.

Piton megborzongott, és magában azt bizonygatta, hogy ez csak a kora reggeli hideg miatt történt.

Behunyta a szemét és hagyta, hadd tegyen Potter a kedve szerint. Meglepte, hogy a kölyök nem ugrott máris a feladatára. Valójában úgy látszott, egyáltalán nem siet; bágyadtan csókolgatta Piton nyakszirtjét, majd lejjebb indult. Szája lassú és alapos munkát végzett.

Meglehetősen hosszabb időnek tűnt, mint amennyit Potter kitartásáról megjövendölt volna, de annak természetéből következtetve, amit közben művelt, ez nem az önostorozásról szólt. És valóban meg volt lepve, hogy Potter egyáltalán megkísérelt egy ilyen dolgot. Igen, tudta, hogy pontosan ugyanezt művelte a múlt éjjel ő is a fiúval, de annak ellenére, amit véleménye szerint Potter képzelt róla, valójában figyelemre méltó tapasztalattal és kevés gátlással rendelkezett, amikor a gyönyörszerzés került előtérbe. Hálótársa ugyanakkor fiatal volt, és noha gyakorlatilag nem volt szűz, egyértelműen tapasztalatlan volt.

Tapasztalatlanság ide vagy oda, Potter nyelve – amely cikázva követte gerincének vonalát –tökéletesen élvezetes benyomást keltett, miközben a fiú egyre lejjebb mozdult. Piton felsóhajtott az élvezettől.

Potter ügyes nyelve végigsiklott a gerince alján, apró gyönyör-fullánkokat hagyva térítette magához, és egy vággyal telt sóhajt csikart ki Pitonból. Nyöszörgése elfojtott hördüléssé változott, amikor Potter nyelve elérte a célállomását. A fiú megnyalta, majd megszívta, aztán beléje csúsztatta a nyelvét.

Ennél több értelmes gondolat már nem is volt lehetséges. Amikor Potter nyelve másodszor is beléhatolt, Piton szánalmas nyafogást hallott, és megalázottan döbbent rá, hogy a hang tőle származott. Egy-két nyelvcsapás, és Piton már egyáltalán nem foglalkozott azzal, milyen hangok törtek elő belőle, csak az érdekelte, hogy Potter folytassa – lehetőleg örökké.

De a kölyök sosem azt tette, amit tennie kellett volna. Inkább felemelte a fejét.

– Ha túl akarod élni ezt a légyottot, még csak ne is gondolj arra, hogy abbahagyod!

Potter merészelt annyira pimasz lenni, hogy felkacagott, és ami még ennél is rosszabb, messzemenőkig birtokló módon megpaskolta Piton csípőjét.

– Invito síkosító!

Piton gyomra apróra zsugorodott a várakozástól és az érzelmektől, amelyeket megnevezni sem tudott. Az igazság az volt, hogy egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, készen áll-e megengedni Potternek, hogy ezt tegye. Igaz, megígérte. Noha sosem volt ellenére, hogy csaljon, amikor az a saját hasznát szolgálta, még akkor is nagyon hosszú ideig lesz együtt Potterrel, ha nem fogják túlélni. Talán nem szolgálja a legjobb érdekét, ha ilyen korán csalódást okoz neki. Biztos, hogy ez előbb-utóbb bekövetkezik majd, de talán még elhúzhatja egy rövid ideig. Megadó sóhajjal helyezkedett el újra az ágyon.

– Lazíts – szólt Potter, miközben előredőlve belecsípett fenekének előbb egyik, majd a másik felébe, aztán leereszkedett, hogy folytassa, amit előzőleg elkezdett.

Piton ugyan megígérte magának, hogy ezúttal nem lesz annyira sóvár vagy hangos, és hogy nem adja meg Potternek az elégedettséget, ám amint a fiú ismét elkezdte beléje dugni a nyelvét, rögtön megszegte saját ígéretét. És valójában – bizonygatta magának –, mindez nem is számított annyira a jelen helyzetben.

A kéj szorítása – amit Harry váltott ki – annyira fogva tartotta, hogy szinte észre sem vette, amikor Potter ujjai beléje siklottak. Piton felmordult, a gyönyör pedig minden mozdulattal egyre fokozódott. Mindig szerette az ujjak érzését a belsejében, ahogy azok mozogtak benne. És noha Potter ujjai nagyobbak voltak, mint amikhez hozzá volt szokva, ettől függetlenül élvezte. 

Piton felmordult és hátranyomta magát, változtatott csípője szögén abban reménykedve, hogy az ujjak végigsimítanak azon a területen, ahol a legnagyobb gyönyört tudják okozni. Most az egyszer a kölyök nem okozott csalódást. Egyenest megnyomta az a bizonyos pontot, mire az intenzív kéj átszáguldott Pitonon. Mélyről jövően felnyögött.

Potter hosszú-hosszú ideig játszott így, a legelőnyösebben használva az ujjait. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy Piton az orgazmus határára jusson még azelőtt, hogy Potter kemény vesszeje beléje hatolt volna.

Ez fájt! Piton tudta, hogy fájni fog, de nem igazán számított rá, hogy ennyire erősen. Összeszorította a szemeit és levegő után kapott, miközben megpróbált hozzászokni. Egy-két perccel később a teste úgy tűnt megérti, mit kérnek tőle, és megnyílva a behatolás előtt ellazult, így megengedte Potternek, hogy teljesen beléje csússzon. Amikor a fiú kihúzódott, Piton belső izmai tiltakozni kezdtek, de egy-két újabb lökés után Potter megütötte a tökéletes pontot. Pitonnak elakadt a lélegzete.

Furcsa egyvelege volt ez a fájdalomnak és az élvezetnek. Piton megemelte a csípőjét, és a fájdalom elhalványult, hogy a kéj teljesen átvegye az uralmat. Ő pedig vele repült. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Potter végigcsúszott benne, a férfi teste megrándult annak intenzitásától. És a legijesztőbb csaholó hangokat kezdte kiadni magából.

Nem sokkal később már a legkevésbé sem tudta érdekelni, milyen hangokat hallat. A benne növekvő, spirálisan emelkedő élvezet mindent felemésztett, átvette fölötte a hatalmat és újradefiniálta elképzeléseit a gyönyörről. El sem tudta hinni, mennyire jó érzés volt mindez. Minden egyes döfésbe visszalökött, és teljesen átadta magát a műveletnek.

Végül átcsapott fölötte, akár egy özönvíz, és Piton belefulladt, elmerült benne és elpusztult.

Hallotta, ahogy Potter felkiált, majd elnyúlik mellette. Utolsó erejével a karjaiba húzta őt, és a nyakához dörgölőzött.

– Szép munka volt – suttogta pillanatnyi gyengeségében. Behunyta a szemét és visszaaludt.

________________________________________

 

Piton egyedül ébredt. Kinyitotta a szemeit, és elhessegette magától a hirtelen érzett bosszúságot. 

– Nem érdekes – dörmögte felülve, majd megrándult az arca. Eszébe jutottak a kora reggeli tevékenységek, és elmosolyodott saját butaságán. Ha kedvelte az ujjak érzését, miért nem ötlött fel benne sohasem, hogy talán kedvelne valami még… alaposabbat?

Ez vitás pont volt – vélte. Potter máris távozott, és dacára a köteléknek, semmi egyebet nem kívántak tőlük. Tovább mennek majd a maguk útján. Piton kifújta a levegőt, és nem volt hajlandó azon spekulálni, miért szorult össze a mellkasa ettől az elképzeléstől.

Felállt és a köntöséért nyúlt. Semmi haszna nem volt ezen aggódni most.

A hálószoba ajtaja nyitva állt, ő pedig bekukkantott a nappali szobába. Potter az ő a kanapéján ült, és csak az alsónadrágját viselte. Attól a fiútól, aki le akarta kapcsoltatni a villanyt, hogy levegye a ruháit, ez kicsit meglepőnek hatott. Bár nem volt teljesen kellemetlen – ismerte el magában.

A Potter túlságosan is nagy ruhái alatt rejtőző test jóval kellemesebb volt, mint ahogy valaha is gondolta volna, mielőtt látta volna. Természetesen nem mintha megnézte volna. Potter vállai azonban szélesek voltak, hasa lapos, és ha túl sovány is lenne, akkor is aligha ő lenne az – tekintve saját testi adottságait –, aki panaszkodhatna.

Amikor az ajtóhoz ért, Potter felnézett rá.

– Potter?

– Harry. Legalábbis, amikor itt vagyunk. – Körbeintett, jelezve, hogy ez alatt ezt a helyiséget érti.

Tekintettel arra, hogyan kell ennek a légyottnak befejeződnie, a fiú elbizakodottsága felettébb bosszantó volt.

– Gondolod, hogy ilyen könnyedén hozzáférést biztosítok neked a lakosztályomhoz?

Potter a szemébe nézett, és tekintetében jelen volt az az átkozott griffendéles eltökéltség.

– Igazából…

Volt valami abban a hangsúlyban, ami nyugtalanította Pitont, és akármennyire próbálta is visszafojtani, tudta, bármit is akar mondani Potter, az nem fog tetszeni neki.

– Most meg mit akarsz?

– Éjjel vissza akarok jönni. – Potter úgy hangzott, mint aki várja az elkerülhetetlen harcot.

Aminek meg is kellene lennie, hiszen nem engedheti meg magának, hogy elkezdje megszokni Potter jelenlétét. És ha semmi mást nem is vesz figyelembe, mind a ketten túlságosan is makacsak voltak ahhoz, hogy kijöjjenek egymással.

– És miért gondolod, hogy én beleegyeznék ebbe?

Egy apró, elégedett mosoly suhant át Potter arcán.

– Te pont annyira élvezted, amennyire én.

Piton úgy vélte, hogy ezt letagadhatná ugyan, de esély sem volt rá, hogy Potter ne tudná, hazudott. 

– Akárhogyan is, teljesen értelmetlen lenne folytatni. – Noha tudta, hogy kétségkívül állandó jelleggel csatároznának, egy apró kis része kedvelte az ötletet. Könyörtelenül elfojtotta.

– Házasok vagyunk. És ezenfelül kötelék is összefűz minket. Tudomásom szerint szabad együtt tölteni az időnket – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt.

Piton ismét tudta, hogy ezt hitványság lenne letagadni. Ám azzal is tisztában volt, mekkora sérülést okozhatnak egymásnak.

– Miért akarnád ezt?

– Már mondtam…

– Miért akarnád te ezt? – Potternek semmilyen oka nem volt rá, hogy folytatni akarja. A világ összes lehetősége előtte állt.

Potter pillantása azt sugallta, hogy a fiú bosszús volt.

– Minden, amit tegnap mondtam, igaz volt. Meg kell tanulnunk együtt élni…

– Nem, nem fogunk. Ahogy már mondtam, innentől egyszerűen továbbléphetünk. Figyelmen kívül hagyhatjuk egymást. – Meredten nézett a fiúra, némán követelve a választ.

Potter felsóhajtott.

– Rendben. Élveztem a szexet. Te is élvezted.

Ebben igaza volt. És még csak nem is volt szabályellenes.

– Rendben. Ha beleegyezek, amit még nem mondtam, ugye felfogod, hogy ellenállással fogunk találkozni?

– Nem tehetik. Mi…

– Házasok vagyunk. Igen, ezt már mondtad. És noha ezt felhasználhatjuk a védelmünk érdekében, hogyan akarod megmagyarázni a barátaidnak a hajlandóságodat? – Piton tudta, hogy Potter griffendéles társai nincsenek elragadtatva attól, hogy hírességük az ellenséggel fickándozik. Nem számit mi minden történt, a legtöbb griffendéles az ellenség táborába sorolta őt. Talán nem annyira piszok alaknak, mint a Sötét Nagyurat, de elég közel állt hozzá.

Az a tökéletesen zavart pillantás, ami akkor ült ki Potter arcára, amikor fogalma sem volt arról, vajon miről beszél Piton, ismét átsuhant a fiú arcán.

– Mire gondolsz? Miért érdekelné őket?

Piton mindössze annyira volt képes, hogy ne emelje az égre a szemét.

– Ne légy ostoba, fiú! Önszántadból készülsz eltölteni velem az idődet.

Végre fény derengett Potter szemében, de a kölyök makacsul rázta a fejét. 

– Miért érdekelné őket annál jobban, mint amennyire a kötelék esetén törődtek vele?

Piton tudta, hogy Potter nem volt ennyire együgyű. Most komolyan, erre mostanra magától is rá kellett volna, hogy jöjjön.

– Hallottad a mondatban az „önszántadból” szót?

– Önszántamból házasodtam össze veled…

– Jó okból. De azt már lerendeztük. És most tovább kellene lépned az életeddel, anélkül, hogy én benne lennék. 

Ez volt az, amit Piton tenni akart, vagy legalábbis ezt mondogatta magában.

De Potter sosem tudta, mikor kell valamit annyiban hagyni.

– Te hajlandó vagy rá?

Pitonnak be kellett ismernie, tetszett az, amit előző éjjel és ma reggel műveltek. Ami azt illeti, nagyon is. Hozzá kell tenni, hogy nagyon régóta nem volt része rendszeres szexben. Ráadásul Potterre egyáltalán nem volt taszító ránézni.

– Igen. Hajlandó vagyok.

– Akkor én nem hiszem, bárki másnak is köze lenne hozzá – jelentette ki Potter, mintha igazán el is hinné.

Piton azonban ennél jobban tudta. Ki fogják közösíteni ezt a lökött gyereket, majd életét még keservesebbé teszik, mint amilyen eddig volt.

– Te tiszta bolond vagy, ha azt hiszed, hogy ez bárkit a legkevésbé is érdekelne.

– Nem – mondta Potter egy hanyag vállrándítással. – Egyáltalán nem hiszem ezt, de nem érdekel. Valószínűleg néhány hónapon belül meghalok, ám előtte még élvezni akarom, amit csak tudok az életemben.

Piton szeretett volna ezzel vitába szállni, de ez volt az igazság. A Sötét Nagyúr nem fogja kedvesen fogadni, hogy megszakadt a kapcsolata Potterrel. És bele sem akart gondolni, mit fog tenni, amikor rájön, mi a helyzet az ő Jegyével. Potterrel együtt szerepelnek majd a Sötét Nagyúr halállistájának élén. Nem mintha a kölyök nem állna már most is ott.

Belenézett a fiú szemébe és bólintott.

– Tájékoztatom az igazgató urat, hogy a lakosztályomban fogod tölteni az idődet. Kétlem, hogy örülni fog neki.

– Valószínűleg nem fog – mondta Potter, és hangsúlyából kitűnt, hogy nem is érdekli. Egy pillanatnyi csend után a fiú megköszörülte a torkát, és halvány pír tűnt fel az arcán. – A tegnap esti vita után arról, hogy ki legyen fenn és ki alul… melyik tetszik jobban?

Piton megalázóan érezte, hogy pírosság kezd felfelé kúszni a nyakán, de pimaszul egyenesen a fiúra nézett.

– Ezen a ponton még nem tudom, melyiket részesítem előnyben. Te igen?

Potter állta a pillantását, és megrázta a fejét. 

– Szeretném mindkettőt újra kipróbálni, mielőtt biztosan eldöntöm.

– Elég tisztességes. Este gyere vissza, ha szeretnél. – Elege lett ebből a beszélgetésből. – Most mindkettőnknek órára kell mennünk.

– Már késő. Beszéltem a hopp-kandallón keresztül Dumbledore-ral…

– Dumbledore professzorral – javította ki őt automatikusan Piton, de eltekintett tőle, hogy házpontokat vonjon le a tiszteletlenség miatt.

– Rendben, Dumbledore professzor. A szaván fogtam, hiszen szabad délelőttöt ígért. Átvette a második és a harmadik órádat.

– Ez nagy merészség volt tőled. – Piton érezte, hogy bosszúság borzongatja gerince vonalát. Máris elmondhatta, hogy kolosszális tévedés lenne bármilyen mozgásteret is adni Potternek.

Pottert látszólag nem érdekelte.

– Vagy ezt tettem, vagy felébresztelek.

– Fel kellett volna ébresztened inkább, mint venni a bátorságot, és intézkedni helyettem. – Pitonnak egyáltalán nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy hagyja, Potter bármit is megússzon.

– Tudod, úgy viselkedsz, mintha te lennél itt a főnök. – A fiú pillantásából ítélve, elég bosszúsnak látszott a kilátástól.

Semmi értelme kerülgetni a forró kását. Potternek világosan tudtára kell adni, nem pedig bizonytalan kikötésekbe bocsátkozni, és ő boldogan meg is teszi ezt.

– Én vagyok a főnök.

– Azt hittem, ezt együtt csináljuk. – A hangsúlyból ítélve Potter tényleg elhitte, hogy ez lehetséges volt.

Bolond, bolond fiú. Piton visszanyelte undorodó horkantását.

– Rosszul hitted. A tanárod vagyok…

– Voltaképpen nem vagy az. Már nem járok az óráidra. Emlékezz, magán bájitaltan oktatóm van.

Valószínűtlen volt, hogy ezt elfelejtse. Rengeteg intézkedés vezetett a kötelék megkötéséhez.

– Akárhogyan is, én akkor is ennek az iskolának a tanára vagyok, és te továbbra is a nevelésem alá tartozol.

– Itt nem. Azt akarom, hogy ez egy védett terület legyen. Nem fogom hagyni…

Piton egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni a folyamatos merészséget Potter részéről. Mit gondol, kivel szórakozik? 

– Mióta hiszed, hogy engem a legkevésbé is érdekel, hogy te mit akarsz?

– Amióta házasok vagyunk, és azt akarjuk, hogy működjön a dolog. – Potter hangja önelégülten csendült fel.

Láthatóan hitte, hogy egyedül a szándék révén elérheti, hogy bármi megtörténjen, amit akar.

Piton ugyanakkor nem ringathatta magát ilyen illúzióba. És őszintén szólva nem is akarta. A szex rendben volt, de annál többet? Kizárt dolog.

– Mi a bánatért hiszed, hogy én azt akarnám…

– Azért, te zsíros hajú szemétláda, mert ha mégis sikerülne túlélni azt, ami jön, egy egész életre ebben kell élnünk. Nincs válás, és nem lehet megtörni ezt az átkozott köteléket – közölte Potter az összeszorított fogain keresztül, egyértelműen felbőszülten és a tűrőképességeinek határát feszegetve.

Ez azt feltételezte, hogy túlélik, ami nem volt túlságosan valószínű. Mégis, ha egész életükre így maradnak, az nem jelenti, hogy szeretőknek kell lenniük, vagy még inkább, hogy szeretők lehetnének. Noha tisztán látszott, hogy Potter ezt akarta.

– Amíg be nem fejezed az iskolát…

– Nem. Most kell elkezdenünk. Meg kell találnunk a módját, hogy egyenlők lehessünk. – Potter nem fog visszakozni, ez már tisztán látszott.

Piton egy apró és el nem ismert része ugyanúgy akarta ezt. Nem szükségszerűen Potterrel, de valakivel.

– Ahogy már tegnap éjjel is kifejtettem, te nem vagy egyenrangú velem.

– Az leszek. Ha hagyod. – Potter hangjából ezúttal kérés hallatszott. Bármilyen oknál foga a fiú komolyan akarta mindezt. Piton alig tudta elhinni a szavait.

És tudta, hogy be kell fejeznie, mielőtt Potter túlságosan erőltetni kezdi őt.

– Te gyerek vagy…

– Nem vagyok gyerek. A gyerekektől nem várják el, hogy gyilkosságot kövessenek el. – A szavak keményen hullottak közéjük, és néhány másodpercre némaságot eredményeztek.

A Potter iránti együttérzés egy valószerűtlen sajgása szúrt Pitonba. Tudta, hogy nem tisztességes ilyet kérni a fiútól. Ahogy azt is jól tudta, hogy az élet ritkán tisztességes.

– Ez nem gyilkosság.

Potter hitetlenkedve bámult rá, és mellkasa előtt összefonta a karjait.

– Minek neveznéd akkor?

Piton vonakodott válaszolni neki.

– Ami történt, egy életre szól. Azt hiszem, meg kellene próbálnunk a legjobbat kihozni belőle – mondta Potter egy beletörődő sóhajjal.

A fiú folytonosan ismételte magát, és ez kezdett unalmassá válni.

– Ez még nem ad neked jogokat az életemhez vagy az otthonomhoz.

– Az, hogy házasok vagyunk, ad bizonyos jogokat. – Tisztán látszott, hogy a fiú nem egészen hiszi ezt, még ha szeretné is, hogy igaz legyen.

Piton ismét ráébredt, hogy kénytelen mindent betűnként a fiú szájába rágni.

– Csak azokat, amiket én adok neked. És én úgy döntöttem, hogy semennyit nem adok.

– A szexet kivéve. És ha hozzáférést adsz nekem a testedhez, akkor szerintem elég butaságnak tűnik, hogy a többit meg akarod tagadni.

Piton egy szót sem szólt, és Potter arca még vörösebb árnyalatot kezdett felvenni, valószínűleg a haragtól.

– Azt akarod, hogy sétáljak ki innen, és többet ne is jöjjek vissza? Erről van szó? – kérdezte.

Hát, végül Potternek is van egy tűréshatára. Piton ezt fel is jegyezte magában. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy mind a kettőjük számára Potter távozása lenne a legjobb. De nem igazán bírta rávenni magát, ezt elárulja. 

– Azt akarom, hogy tanuld meg, hol a helyed.

– Elvárom, hogy a házasságomban egyenrangú fél legyek. – Potter éles, kemény tekintettel nézett rá. Semmi kompromisszumkészség nem volt benne.

Piton az orra mentén nézett le rá.

– Amikor majd egyenrangú leszel velem, akkor ismét beszélünk róla.

– Ó, kérlek! Ne kezdj uraskodni és fölényeskedni velem. Abból már eleget kaptam. – A fiú arckifejezése elkeseredett volt, mintha nem is ő lett volna az, aki követelődzött.

– Nagy kár. – Piton le akarta csókolni azt a pillantást az arcáról.

Potter egy beletörődő sóhajjal felállt, és felszedte a ruháit.

– Erről később is tudunk vitázni. Megyek, rendbe szedem magam, és aztán felmegyek ebédelni.

– Honnan szedted a tiszta ruhákat? – biccentett Piton a kezében tartott halom felé.

– Dumble…

Piton félreérthetetlen pillantására megállt és oldalra döntötte a fejét.

– Dumbledore professzortól. – Potter a fürdőszobába vezető útján gyengéden végigsimított a férfin, és Piton teste kellemesen megrándult erre.

Piton várt egy pillanatot, aztán visszatért a hálószobájába, hogy megkeresse a ruhákat, amiket felvesz.

Néhány perccel később Potter kijött a fürdőszobából, és visszatért a nappaliba. Felvette iskolai talárját, aztán felkapta az iskolatáskáját, és az ajtó felé indult. 

– Este, takarodó előtt visszajövök.

Piton egy szót sem szólt.

Potter még egyszer ránézett, aztán vállat vont és távozott.

________________________________________

 

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ma este visszamész oda. Miért akarsz lemenni? – Ron bosszúsnak, de még annál is zavartabbnak hangzott, mintha a világ változott volna valahogy, és ő nem tudja többé, hogyan birkózzon meg vele.

– Hozzámentem. – Harry remélte, hogy ez elég lesz válaszképpen. Bármennyire is szeretett volna beszélni Ronnak egy kapcsolatra vonatkozó valós reményeiről, tudta, muszáj lassan adagolni, és időt adni a barátjának, hogy megszokja az elképzelést. A pokolba, noha ő maga tudta, hogy mit akart, neki is meg kellett szoknia az ötletet. Egy váltás ruhát tett a táskájába.

– Ez nem ok arra, hogy bármennyivel is több időt tölts vele, mint amennyit muszáj. Úgy értem, nem rád vall, hogy meg akarod őt ismerni, vagy ilyesmi. – Ron ebben távolról sem hangzott biztosnak. – Végül is ez mindössze csak az illendőség kedvéért történt. 

Noha Piton igyekezett nyomást gyakorolni rá, Harry igazából nem számított túl sok ellenállásra, hogy együtt maradhasson a férfivel. Valószínűleg jobban kellett volna tudnia. Ron nem fog egyetlen esélyt sem kihagyni, hogy következetesen sértegesse a professzort. És tegnapelőtt Harry még egyet is értett volna vele. Ma azonban elevenébe tapintott a valóság, és már tudta, hogy mit akart, csak abban nem volt biztos, hogyan tudná meggyőzni Piton, hogy ő is ugyanazt akarja.

– Mennem kell, Ron.

– Várj – szólalt meg a fiú, és megfogva Harry karját megállította őt.

– Ugye nem arról van szó… Nem is tudom, hogy belezúgtál, vagy ilyesmi? Ugye nem?

Ez nem szerelemről vagy valami ahhoz hasonló ostoba fogalomról szólt. Itt a tiszteletről és egyenlőségről volt szó, az esélyről, hogy legyen valakije, akihez hazatérhet a nap végén – még, ha az a személy épp Piton is. 

– Nem, te jó ég, dehogy! De meg kell tanulnom együtt élni vele. Tudod, hogy nem válhatok el tőle. Így…

– Igazából elválhatnál. Csak a köteléket nem tudod megtörni – mondta Ron beleborzongva. – De megtörnéd, ha tudnád? Megtennéd? – Láthatóan hallani akarta, hogy Harry nem önszántából cselekszik.

Csakhogy Harry sosem vonakodott, és most még kevésbé. Nem Piton lett volt az első, vagy akár a tízedik választása egy szeretőre, de most már nem volt más lehetősége, és ki akarta hozni belőle legjobbat.

Mindketten megszabadultak Voldemort befolyásától. Ez már önmagában megérte az ezért fizetendő árat. Együtt hamarosan megszabadíthatják az egész világot Voldemorttól, és ha azt túlélnék, akkor talán ez a dolog valami mássá alakulhatna, valamivé, amit mindketten kibírhatnak.

– Nézd, minden rendben lesz.

Egy pillanatig úgy látszott, hogy Ron ismét megkérdezi, de aztán megrogyott a válla, és úgy tűnt, megértette, hogy Harry nem akart válaszolni neki.

– Nem bántott téged, ugye? – kérdezte végül Ron felettébb vörös arccal.

A ki nem mondott kérdés nem kerülte el Harry figyelmét, de Ron ennél jobban is ismerhetné őt.

– Senki nem bánthat harc nélkül.

– Vagyis? – Ron megkönnyebbültnek hangzott, de nem nézett Harryre.

– Vagyis nem. Nem bántott. – Harry elfordult, hogy elrejtse piruló arcát. Amit tettek, annyira távolt állt a bántástól, hogy Harry alig várta, hogy ismét megtehesse. Ha csak rágondolt, hogy belecsúszik Piton szűk melegébe, máris lüktetve áramlott keresztül rajta a vágy. Megborzongott, és a várakozás, hogy mit fognak még ma éjjel művelni, keménnyé tette.

– De el kell tűrnöd, igaz? Úgy értem, el kellett.

– A varázslat létrejött, és te is tudod, hogy hogyan kellett megteremteni. – Harry még mindig nem tudott a barátjára nézni, mivel tudta, hogy azzal teljesen kiadná magát, és még nem állt készen arra, hogy megbirkózzon Ronnal. Tudta, hogy az is bekövetkezik majd, de nem most.

– És nem sebzett meg téged? – Törődés és aggodalom hallatszott Ron hangjából.

– Már mondtam. – Harry érezte, hogy haragja emelkedni kezd, és azt is tudta, hogy rossz személyre irányulna. – Hagyjuk ezt, jó?

Ron keményen ránézett, de aztán bólintott.

– Rendben. De…

– Nincs semmi de. Minden rendben lesz. – Harry teljes szívéből remélte, hogy nem hazudott.

________________________________________

 

Harrynek kopognia kellett. Ez pokolian felbosszantotta. Pitonnak meg kellett volna adnia a jelszót. De legalább a férfi azonnal kinyitotta az ajtót, félreállt és vita nélkül beengedte őt.

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, majd letette a hátizsákját és Pitonra nézett. Mély levegőt vett. Ez szinte rosszabb volt, mint az előző este. Akkor volt valami, amiért harcolni kellett. Most azonban csak bámultak egymásra Pitonnal, és a férfi pont olyan bizonytalannak látszott, mint amilyennek Harry érezte magát.

– Öhm… szóval beszéltél Dumbledore-ral arról, hogy lejövök ide? – Harry utálta, hogy elpirult, amikor megszólalt, de azt is tudta, hogy Dumbledore-nak tudnia kellett, hogy ők mit fognak csinálni.

Piton első mondata előre megjósolhatóan így szólt: 

– Dumbledore professzor.

Harry megjegyzés nélkül hagyta. Valamilyen oknál fogva ez fontos volt Pitonnak, és most nem akart vitatkozni erről. Ez egyértelműen azt az illúziót adta a férfinek, hogy hatalma van fölötte.

– Rendben. Szóval beszéltél vele?

– Igen. Nem örült, de azt mondta, hogy úgysem tehet semmit. – Piton mérgesnek tűnt ugyan emiatt, de közel sem annyira, mint amennyire Harry gondolta volna.

– Ez valahogy úgy hangzik, mintha el akarná bagatellizálni. – Harry akaratlanul is felnevetett. Szinte maga elé tudta képzelni a beszélgetést.

Piton ajka megrándult, mintha azon igyekezett volna, hogy nehogy elmosolyodjon.

– Úgy is volt. Kérsz egy italt?

– Kaphatok? – Harry érezte, hogy arca felhevül. Valószínűleg ez volt a legostobább dolog, amit valaha mondott.

– Kaphatsz? – Piton jókedvűnek és fölényesnek tűnően megemelte egyik szemöldökét.

– Igen, kérek. – Ezzel a hozzáállással és tudással semmi nem fog változni, és Harry eltűnődött, vajon mit is keresett itt pontosan.

Piton átment a szoba másik oldalára, kiöntötte az italaikat, és az egyiket átadta Harrynek. Köszöntésre emelte a poharát, aztán úgy döntötte le annak tartalmát, mintha vizet inna. Harry le volt nyűgözve tőle, de nem próbálta utánozni őt. Úgyis csak bolondot csinált volna magából. Felsóhajtott és belekortyolt. Az aranyszínű folyadék melegítette a belsejét.

Piton még egy percig bámult rá.

– Gyerünk, haladjunk.

– Úgy hangoztatod ezt, mintha olyasmi lenne, amit nem akarsz megtenni. Biztosíthatlak, hogy önkéntes a dolog.

– Fogd be! – indult Piton a hálószoba felé.

Harry követte őt.

Amikor beértek, egymásra néztek. Egyikük sem mozdult, vagy mondott bármit. Csak bámulták egymást. Harry beleit gúzsba kötötte a feszültség.

– Nálad van az a bájital? Mármint… akarod, hogy én… Vagy te? – Harry el akarta rejteni az arcát, amikor érezte, hogy a mellkasa közepéről elindul a pirulás. Merlinre, hangozhatna még ennél bénábbnak?

Piton félrenézett, arcán két piros folt jelent meg.

– Én már bevettem a bájitalt.

Hát ez meglepetés volt. De Harry nem is örülhetett volna ennél jobban. Hajlandó volt ismét megpróbálni, mert az, amit Piton tett vele az elmúlt éjjel, az mesés volt, de… de amikor ő volt felül, ő volt az, aki irányított, az tökéletes volt. Imádta a hangokat, amiket Piton kiadott magából. A gondolat, hogy a morcos Pitont esztelenné redukálja, jobban izgalomba hozta annál, minthogy szavakkal ki tudta volna fejezni.

– Legközelebb én jövök, ha akarod.

– Rendben.

Piton levette a talárját, és lehajolt, hogy levegye a cipőit. Módszeresen, anélkül, hogy Harryre nézett volna, levette a többi ruháját.

Harry ugyanakkor mohón nézte őt, és ismét arra gondolt, hogy a rengeteg sebhely ellenére a férfi teste egyáltalán nem nézett ki rosszul. Ujjai viszkettek a gondolatra, hogy ismét érintse a bőrét.

Amint Piton meztelen lett, Harry érte nyúlt, magához húzta őt, és ajkait végighúzta a férfi vállán.

– Mm… Jó illatod van. – Ismét mélyet lélegzett, és kezeivel végigsimított Piton két oldalán, le a csípőjéhez, majd körbe, hogy aztán gyengéden a markába fogja a férfi fenekét. Az izmok kemények voltak a kezei alatt, és Piton helyeslően mormogva beledőlt az érintésébe.

Számító várakozás vette kezdetét, és Harry hátrafelé tolta Pitont az ágy felé. Piton önszántából hátrált, majd végigfeküdt rajta.

Amikor Harry elindult, hogy utána másszon, Piton a homlokát ráncolva a könyökére támaszkodott.

–Vedd le a ruháidat. Most!

Valami forróság lobbant Harry hasában, amikor meglátta az éhséget Piton szemeiben. Enyhén reszketve levette magáról a saját ruháit, és egy székre terítette őket. Ismét elindult az ágy felé, ám Piton felemelte az egyik kezét.

– Mi az? – Harry elpirulva és felizgulva végignézett magán, és eltűnődött, vajon most mi volt a baj.

– Szeretnélek megnézni. – Semmi gúny nem volt a szavaiban vagy az arckifejezésében.

Ez meglepte és egyben zavarttá tette Harryt. Nem volt biztos benne, mennyi ideig lenne képes kibírni egy tüzetes vizsgálat alatt. Behunyta a szemét és mély levegőt vett. Egy pillanatig egyenesen állt, aztán összeszedte a bátorságát, és körbefordult, hogy jó látványt nyújtson a férfinek. Mire ismét szembe fordult Pitonnal, még erősebben elpirult.

– Megfelel?

Piton bólintott.

– Köszönöm.

Egy nyugtázó bólintással Harry felmászott az ágyra. Közelebb csusszanva a karjaiba vette a férfit.

Piton elhelyezkedett fölötte, majd lehajolt és mélyen megcsókolta őt. Harry felnyögött, megnyitotta a száját, és hagyta, hogy Piton nyelve kutatóan befúrja magát. Bármennyire nehéz is volt neki elhinnie, szerette csókolni Pitont. Feltételezte, hogy az intenzitás volt az oka, amellyel a másik megközelítette a kérdést, de akármi is volt az, nem fog tudni egyhamar belefáradni.

Néhány perccel később átfordította magukat. Piton széttárta a lábait és engedte, hogy Harry elhelyezkedjen közöttük. Harry végighúzta a kezeit a férfi mellkasán, és ismét eltöprengett rajta, hogy lehet ez ilyen jó érzés.

Kisöpörte az összegubancolódott hajat Piton arcából és tanulmányozni kezdte őt. Semmi nem fogja őt jóképűvé tenni, de volt a férfiben valami, ami kezdte izgatni őt. Talán csak a választás hiánya okozta, és agya talált valamit, hogy ezzel nyugtassa magát. Ám e ponton nem tudott törődni ezzel.

– Elég ezekből a hosszú pillantásokból, Potter. Lépjünk tovább, hogy aludhassunk is valamit ma éjjel. – Piton tónusa közelített normális gúnyos hangszínéhez, de Harry ki tudta hallani belőle az élvezetet és hihetetlen módon még valami gyengédséget is. Elgondolkozott, vajon honnan jött ez.

Lehajolt, és némán megcsókolta a férfit, aztán rátért a nyakára, majd pedig a mellkasára. Nyelve alatt Piton finoman vonaglott és sóhajtozott. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy egész éjjel el tudná hallgatni ezeket a hangokat. Vagy az ehhez hasonlókat. Gyönyört akart okozni, hallani, ahogy szenvedélyesen nyögik a nevét, mint aznap reggel. Munkához látott. Szájába vette Piton mellbimbóját, és gyengéden gyötörni kezdte a fogaival. Piton nyöszörögve ívbe hajlott.

Ahogy Harry lefelé csúszott, útja során végignyalta és végigcsókolta a meztelen bőr minden porcikáját. Nem akarta túl hamar elérni végső célját, és nem akarta megkönnyíteni Pitonnak.

– Nem kell ennyi időt elpazarolni, Potter. Egyértelműen készen állok. – Ezzel Harry oldalához lökte kőkemény vesszejét.

– Én is úgy látom. – Harry végighúzta rajta a kezét, és gyengéden megcirógatta. Az érintés nem volt elég, hogy többet tegyen egy kis izgatásnál.

– Potter! – Piton hangja nélkülözte a szokásos bosszúságot, valójában sokkal inkább elfúltnak hangzott.

– Úgy gondolom, Harrynek kellene hívnod. – Egyszer végighúzta rajta a kezét fel és le.

– Harry. Csináld! – Piton összeszorította a fogait, és felettébb haragosnak tűnt.

Harry megpróbált nem felnevetni.

– Eljön még a te köröd, Harry. Lehet, hogy emlékezned kellene erre. – Ám Piton nem igazán tudta fenyegetésként előadni, mivel határozottan nyafogás volt felfedezhető a hangjában.

– Alig várom. – Harry látta, hogy Piton kezdi elveszíteni a türelmét. Azt nem hagyhatja. Lehajtotta a fejét, és végignyalt a vastag éren, majd szájába vette a makkot, és lágyan megszívta. Tetszett neki az íz. És a pézsmaillat.

Piton helyeslően dörmögött, így folytatta. Egy ideig. Végül önelégülten elvigyorodva teljesen visszahúzódott. Piton feltámaszkodott a könyökére és egyáltalán nem tetszett neki az események fordulata.

Harry a síkosítóért nyúlt, mire Piton ismét visszahanyatlott az ágyra. Amikor Harry megérintette a férfi combjait, azok azonnal szétnyíltak, majd a mellkasához emelkedtek. Furcsának hatott neki, hogy Piton ennyire mohó. Ám nem készült vitába szállni a szerencséjével.

Amikor Pitonba csúsztatta az ujjait, és a síkos, nedves melegség körülölte őt, igyekezett nem arra gondolni, milyen érzés Piton fenekébe merülve lenni. Becsukta a szemét, és ujjait mélyebbre dugta. A férfi kéjes sóhajai ellenére tudta, hogy megfelelően elő kell őt készítenie, mielőtt belevethetné magát abba, amit oly kétségbeesetten akart.

Megborzongott, és igyekezett meggyőzni magát, hogy nem az orgazmus peremén táncol attól, hogy Pitont ujjazza. Néhány mély lélegzetvétel után megnyugtatta magát és képes volt folytatni. Hosszú időn keresztül használta az ujjait, amíg Piton nyöszörgött és nekifeszítette magát a kezének. Örömmámor volt őt ilyennek látni, ennyire szűkölködőnek és vágyakozónak, és a tudat is, hogy egyedül tőle kaphatja meg azt, amit akart. Meglepő mennyiségű gyengédséget érezve a férfi iránt, eligazgatta a hosszú lábakat a vállán és belenézett társa szemébe.

Nézni magát, ahogy lassan eltűnik Piton testében, eléggé el nem ítélhető módon felizgatta őt. Megállt, mert tudta, hogy kell egy perc, amíg a férfi megszokja őt, és neki is vissza kellett húzódnia, hogy némi önuralomra leljen.

Izzadtság csöpögött a testéről, lábai meg karjai remegtek a vágytól, hogy megmozduljon. Bele akart merülni abba melegségbe, hogy elvegye, amit ellenállás nélkül ajánlottak neki, de tudta, hogy nem teheti. Így hát várt, felszínesen lélegzett, és remélte, hogy Piton teste elfogadja az inváziót, miközben arra vágyott, hogy elég sokáig ki tudjon tartani ahhoz, hogy mindketten élvezzék.

További egy vagy két pillanattal később Piton kifújta a levegőt, és testének csodálatos, borzasztóan összeszűkült izma engedett. Ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy belemerüljön, de gondos lassúsággal meg tudott indulni. És így is tett. Nagyon óvatosan kihúzódott, aztán ugyanolyan körültekintéssel visszalökött. Piton alatta egy félig fájdalmas, félig gyönyörteljes hangon felnyögött.

Harry megfogta társa csípőjét, nagyobb erővel mozdult ki és be, meg-megváltoztatva a szöget, hogy gyönyört okozzon.

– Igen. Ott. Jó! Gyorsabban! – mordult Piton, amikor Harry beléje hatolt.

Továbbra is lassan mozogva Harry ellenállt a vágyának hogy mélyen beleássa magát, hogy keményen magáévá tegye őt, még ha Piton kérte is ezt. A férfi igyekezett megdönteni a medencéjét, hogy Harry azt tegye, amit ő szeretne, de a fiú semmi olyasmit nem tett. Ezúttal látni akarta, hogy gyönyört okoz Pitonnak, úgy ahogy ő akarja, ahogy senki más nem teszi, még ha Piton maga mondja el neki, hogyan is akarja.

A kéj egyre erősödött, ahogy Pitonon mozgott, a nyomás, könnyedség és extázis kezdett átcsapni fölötte. Kezébe fogta a férfi kőkemény, szivárgó farkát, és lökéseivel megegyező ütemben pumpálni kezdte. Ez már túl sok volt, és Harry mind jobban kezdte elveszteni az önuralmát.

Amikor meghallotta, hogy Piton felkiált, ahogy a szenvedély legyőzte őt, Harry végül hagyta, hogy maga is elmenjen. A kéj teljesen elborította, és ő engedte, hogy magával sodorja. Elsüllyedt a melegség és a fény áldottságában, és tudta, ez olyan szép és jó volt, mint kevés dolog az életében.

Tökéletesség. Teljes tökéletesség.

Továbbra is nehezen véve a levegőt Harry rájött, hogy elterült Pitonon, aki szinte kétrét görnyedt alatta. Ez nem lehetett kényelmes. Némileg vonakodott elválni tőle, de azért lemászott a férfiről és segített neki kiegyenesíteni a szegény, begörcsölt lábait.

Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást, egyikük sem szólt, de Harry tudta, valami megváltozott. Valamiféle kapcsolat született köztük, és eltűnődött, vajon így marad-e. Remélte, hogy igen. Előrenyúlt, és kisöpörte az izzadt hajtincseket Piton arcából.

– Köszönöm – mondta végül.

Piton megköszörülte a torkát. Arca kissé kipirult, de nem szólalt meg, ám ez aggodalommal töltötte el Harryt.

– Jól vagy? Nem sebeztelek meg…

– Nem, nem tetted. Nem is engedtem volna. – Egyértelmű volt, hogy valami felzaklatta a férfit.

– Akkor mi a baj? – kérdezte ismét Harry.

– Semmi. Feküdj le, és aludj. – Hogy jó példával járjon elől, Piton lefeküdt, és felhúzta a takarót.

Harry nem hitte, hogy jó ötlet lenne hagyni, hogy a dolgok tovább romoljanak köztük.

– Ha van valami gond… ha valami rosszat tettem, akkor muszáj tudnom róla.

– Nem tettél semmi rosszat. Ott nincs semmi gond. Aludj már! – Piton látszólag egy haragos nézéssel próbálkozott, de túl ellazultnak látszott most ahhoz, hogy bármilyen hitelességgel elő tudja adni.

Harry szívesen elmosolyodott volna erre, de nem akart megnyugodni, amíg választ nem kap.

– Nézd. Tudom, hogy valami baj van. Miért nem mondod el nekem?

– Te vagy a legbosszantóbb fiú! – könyökölt fel Piton. – Nem tudnád egyszer annyiban hagyni a dolgokat?

– Nem szokásom.

Piton hangosan és beletörődően felsóhajtott.

– Nem csináltál semmi rosszat. Épp az ellenkezője a probléma.

Valami jót csinált? Ez okozta Piton zavarát? Ennek semmi értelme nem volt. Örömet okozott Pitonnak. Vagy… Kérdőn nézett a férfire.

Legnagyobb ámulatára Piton bólintott.

– Tényleg? Váó. – Harry alig tudta elhinni ezt. – Akarsz biztosra menni? Vagyis próbáld ki a másik módot is.

– Kétségkívül így lesz. Ám pillanatnyilag közel sem érdekel annyira, mint az, amit az imént tettünk.

Harry el sem tudta hinni.

– Azt hittem, állandóan csatározni fogunk emiatt, mivel mindketten azt akarjuk, hogy… tudod… irányítani. – Elpirult, amikor kimondta.

– Nem áll szándékomban feladni az irányítást csak, mert jobb szeretek… – Piton nem fejezte be a mondatát.

– Hát persze, hogy nem. – Harry elrejtette a mosolyt. – Noha bármikor hagyom magam. – Boldogan engedné, hogy alkalomadtán Piton tegye azt vele. Múlt éjjel élvezte.

– Hosszú idő áll előttünk, hogy elejétől a végéig végigvegyük az összes variációt – mondta Piton, miközben hanyatt dőlt és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre.

Harry megértette a célzást és lefeküdt a férfi mellé, majd az oldalára fordulva a karjaiba húzta Pitont.

– Ez legalább nem fog problémát okozni.

– Merlinnek hála az apró szívességekért. – Piton hangsúlya kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy tudja, lesz még rengeteg egyéb gond kettejük között.

Harry sejtette, hogy valószínűleg sosem lesz könnyű egymással, de hitte, hogy működővé tehetnék. Akarta, hogy így legyen.

– Reggel még lesz időnk aggódni minden más miatt – csókolta szájon Pitont.

– Végre egy bölcs javaslat tőled – morogta Piton, amikor visszahúzódott a csóktól, és fejét Harry vállára hajtotta.

Harry megcsókolta a férfi zsíros haját és lehunyta a szemét.

 

VÉGE


End file.
